Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ032
Treść - Może tutaj odpoczniemy? – zaproponowała Layla wskazując pobliską kwiecistą polanę. - Dobra myśl! – zaaprobował Cilan. Podeszli i rozpakowali się, a Cilan jak zwykle zajął się sprawami kuchennymi. Podążamy właśnie z Colem, Cilanem, Laylą, Voltem oraz Mayą do miasta Eterna w którym odbywają się najbliższe pokazy pokemon oraz gdzie Cole będzie miał kolejną szansę na zdobycie swojej czwartej już odznaki w Sinnoh. Layla po sukcesie na pokazach w Floaroma liczy, na kolejną wstążkę, która skróci jej drogę do Wielkiego Festiwalu. - Powiedz Layla, które pokemony zamierzasz użyć do rundy apelowej pokazów w Eterna? – zapytał ją Volt przełykając w między czasie klopsiki, które Cilan przed chwilą nałożył na ich talerze. - Chyba pokemonA? – zapytała zdziwiona Layla. Volt spojrzał się na nią dziwnie. - Musisz użyć przecież dwóch pokemonów! – powiedział jej nieco zdezorientowany koordynator. - Nieeee... znowu??? – jęknęła zawiedziona Layla. - Ahhh to ty nic nie wiesz? Najbliższe pokazy w Eterna, to także podwójne pokazy! – zawołał Volt, a twarz Layli posmutniała. - Co to znaczy? – zapytała nieco przerażona. - To zwiększa nieco poziom trudności... I znów muszę myśleć nad odpowiednią kombinacją! - zawołała zdenerwowana. - Wiesz co? Może nie znam się na pokazach, ale coś Ci pokażę. Charlie, Nuzleaf pokażcie się! – włączyła się do dyskusji Maya. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził jej nowego pokemona. POKEDEX - No dobrze, skoro Cole już się doedukował zaczynajmy. Nuzelaf kula energii! Charlie ty użyj siekania! – zawołała trenerka. Nuzelaf wystrzelił ponad siebie kulę energii, jednak Charizard Mai ani drgnął. Leżał sobie na ziemi spoglądając to na rozzłoszczoną Mayę, to na Nuzelafa, który spoglądał na niego z przerażeniem patrząc, jak jego własna kula energii upada na niego samego. ŁUP!!! Nuzelaf oberwał własnym atakiem stając się niezdolnym do walki. Charizard ziewnął ponownie, a Maya kopnęła kamień, który stał obok i krzycząc „Auuuułłłł”. - Czy ja wiem… to nie było zbyt widowiskowe – powiedziała Layla patrząc na znokautowanego Nuzelafa. Maya ze złością powróciła go do pokeballa. - Ruszyłbyś się trochę! – zawołała do niego Maya. Ten wstał, spojrzał na nią, po czym wycofał się pod drzewo. - Charizard chyba trochę się… rozleniwił – zauważył Cole. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby starter Mai kiedykolwiek był nieposłuszny wobec niej. Zawsze był pełen wigoru i słuchał się jej poleceń. Tym razem działo się coś, co było zupełnie nienaturalne - Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Przecież ma wszystko co chce, dbam o niego jak żaden inny trener nie dba o swoje pokemony i teraz przestał się mnie słuchać. Nie wiem co mam już z nim robić – żaliła się Maya - Może ma trochę ciebie… dosyć? – szepnął cicho Cilan, a Maya wybuchła. - COŚ POWIEDZIAŁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Dosyć… dosyć… twojego cudownego stroju, może lubi zmiany, co? – próbował wybrnąć z tej całej sytuacji Cilan. Maya na jego szczęście szybko się od niego odczepiła. - A może mała bitwa z moim Finneonem go trochę pobudzi do życia? W końcu to typ wodny i Charizad będzie się musiał wykazać jakimś ruchem w celu obrony – zaproponowała Layla, a Maya szybko się zgodziła – bitwy to był jej żywioł. - Finneon pokaż się! – zawołała Layla. Finneon wyskoczył na trawę i zaczął się po niej miotać. Cole był nieco zażenowany. - Layla, Finneon potrzebuje wody, żeby móc walczyć… - powiedział śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Chyba wiem!!! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana – Snorlax pokaż się! – zawołała Layla. Snorlax złapał ją wpół i zaczął lizać jej włosy. - SNORLAX ZOSTAW MNIE ZOSTAAAAAAAAW!!!!!!!! – wrzeszczała jak opętana Layla. W końcu Snorlax puścił ją. - Snorlax, użyj kopania! – krzyknęła Layla, ale bezskutecznie. Kropelka wody pojawiła się na czole Snorlaxa po czym ziewnął i dalej spoglądał tęsknie na obślinione włosy Layli. Koordynatorka westchnęła i już miała powrócić Snorlaxa do pokeballa, kiedy zobaczyła, że dwa metry od niej z ziemi wyłonił się mały Diglett, który rozglądał się po okolicy. - No Snorlax, kop i znajdź ten mały batonik. Zobacz tam! – zawołała wskazując na Digletta. Snorlax od razu się pobudził i zaczął biec w stronę małego pokemona, który z przerażeniem w oczach schował się pod ziemię, a Snorlax wkopał się za nim. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak Snorlax drążył coraz to kolejne dziury. W końcu wykończony, wyszedł z ziemi i usiadł pod drzewem, po czym zasnął. - Dzięki Snorlax - powiedziała Layla zadowolona z siebie po czym powróciła go do pokeballa. Cole postanowił pomóc koordynatorce i wywołał swojego Shellosa, aby ten armatką wodną napełnił dziury, które zrobił Snorlax. Po kilku minutach pole bitwy dla Finneona było gotowe i walka się rozpoczęła. Charizard stanął naprzeciwko małej rybki. Gdy go zobaczył ziewnął jeszcze raz i położył się w odległości kilku metrów od pokemona Layli. - Zaczynamy! Strumień wody! – zawołała Layla. Finneon pomknął w stronę pokemona Mai, uderzył w niego, ale odbił się od jego brzucha zadając mu niewielkie obrażenia. - Spróbujemy inaczej, psychika! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Finneon próbował podnieść swojego przeciwnika psychiką i wrzucić go do wody, jednak bezskutecznie – jego siła była za mała, aby podnieść takiego wielkiego pokemona, jakim był Charizard. Maya krzyknęła do Charizarda, aby ten użył miotacza płomieni, lecz ten nie zareagował. - Finneon jeszcze raz strumień wody! – wołała Layla. Gdy Finneon był blisko, Charizard zdzielił go sam z siebie bez żadnej komendy siekaniem. Następnie Layla kazała użyć Finneonowi samoobrony przeciwko smoczej furii, która zaczęła pędzić w kierunku jej pokemona, lecz to nie uchroniło Finneona przed obrażeniami i wkrótce pokemon Layli stał się niezdolny do walki. - Ehhh powrót mały. Dobrze walczyłeś… - powiedziała Layla chowając pokeball do torby. - Kto następny? Nie poddajemy się zbyt łatwo, co? – zawołała Maya do nich. Przed szereg wyszedł Cilan. - Kolej na nas! Gible pokaż się! – zawołał znawca. – to będzie bitwa pełna niezwykłych smaków i aromatów! Gible, kamienny grom! – zawołał Cilan. Gible popędził w stronę startera Mai i tak jak jego poprzednik odbił się od brzucha Charizarda. Ten nie zareagował, a więc Cilan kontynuował. - Puls smoka! – zawołał znawca. Charizard podniósł leniwie łapę i rozbił puls smoka siekaniem, a następnie użył smoczej furii co znokautowało jego przeciwnika. - O nie! Gible! Wracaj do pokeballa! – zawołał zaskoczony Cilan wycofując się. Nadszedł czas na Cola. - No dobrze, Chikorita naprzód! – zawołał Cole – podbiegnij bliżej Charizarda! – Charizard o dziwo wstał i zablokował biegnącą Chikoritę jedną nogą wciąż ziewając. Nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. - Charizard nie baw się, tylko użyj miotacza płomieni! – zawołała Maya. Charizard spojrzał na nią, po czym zaatakował Chikoritę miotaczem płomieni. Po tym ataku ponownie usiadł. Chikorita otrzepała się i zaatakowała kulą energii, która odbiła się od brzucha Charizarda. - Ostry liść! – kolejne ataki nie przynosiły skutków – Charizard albo je przyjmował na siebie, albo rozbijał potężnym siekaniem. - Jeszcze raz podbiegnij do Charizarda! – zawołał Cole. Charizard już szykował siekanie, aby ugodzić nim Chikoritę. Ta zasłoniła się przed nim swoim liściem. ŁUP!!! Liść Chikority i siekanie Charizarda zderzyły się ze sobą. Nagle cały liść pokemona Cola zaczął świecić zielonym, połyskującym światłem. W końcu zaświecił w całej okazałości i odparł atak Charizarda Mai. - Woooooow! – zawołała podekscytowana Layla - Co się stało? – zapytał zaskoczony tym wszystkim Cole. - Twoja Chikorita opanowała Liściaste ostrze! – zawołał do niego Cilan – to naprawdę potężny atak! - Jej! Chikorita gratuluję! No dobrze, a więc użyj Liściastego ostrza! – zawołał Cole. Liść Chikority ponownie zaświecił się na zielono, lecz gdy Chikorita była blisko nagle zgasł przez co Chikorita wytrącona nieco z równowagi uderzyła głową w nogę Charizarda i upadła. Ten wykorzystał to i zaatakował miotaczem płomieni sprawiając, że Chikorita stała się niezdolna do walki. Całemu temu staricu przyglądał się z oddali tajemniczy, niewielki pokemon, który lewitował pośród koron drzew. Bulbasaur Layli odwrócił się w jego stronę i wytrzeszczył oczy. - Bulba, Bulba, Bulba! – zawołał do Layli i wszyscy skupili uwagę na nim. Pokemon Layli wskazał na miejsce, w którym widział przed chwilą ów tajemniczego pokemona. - Ale… co jest? Nic tam nie ma Bulbasaur. – skierowała swoje słowa do niego Layla. Bulbasaur opuścił pnącza i usiadł zawiedziony przez to, że nikt mu nie uwierzył. Cole odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie przed chwilą leżała jego Chikorita, jednak NIE BYŁO JEJ TAM! - CHIKORITA!!! – zawołał Cole i w tym samym momencie nad ich głowami pojawił się balon w kształcie głowy Meowtha, a w nim stało dwoje ludzi oraz Meowth i Chikorita Cola w klatce. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością! - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem… - By pokłuć palce i przepełnić strachem! - JESSIE! - JAMES! - Meowth i o to chodzi! - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań!!! - To znowu wy?! - krzyknęła w ich stronę Layla - Tak, to my głąbinko! Jak Ci coś nie pasuje, to możesz nam oddać swojego Bulbasaura! – zawołała do niej Jessie, a wszyscy złapali się za głowę. - Ale… to zdanie nie miało sensu! – krzyknął w ich stronę Cilan - Oby TO! Miało dla was sens! Ekans ciemna mgła! Na razie FRAJERZY!!! – krzyknęła Jessie, a balon zaczął wznosić się coraz wyżej. - Starly, Swinub naprzód! – zawołał Cole – Starly, podmuch wiatru! Swinub, odłamki lodu w stronę balonu Zespołu R! - Ciemna mgła szybko została rozwiana, a odłamki lodu przedziurawiły balon i ten z łoskotem wylądował przed naszą paczką. - Zapłacicie nam za to! Venomoth pokaż się! Szpilopocisk! - Growlithe naprzód! Miotacz płomieni! – zawołał James. Obydwa te ataki trafiły w Swinuba Cola, który przekręcił się kilka razy po ziemi i wylądował tuż pod nogami Cola. Nagle… Swinub zaczął świecić oślepiającym, jasnym, białym światłem… W bardzo szybkim tempie urósł, wyrosły mu także niewielkie rogi… ON EWOLUUJE!!! Layla wyciągnęła pokedex i sprawdziła tego pokemona. POKEDEX - To Piloswine! – zawołała z uśmiechem koordynatorka - Piloswine!!! Jak się cieszę!!! No dobrze, a więc użyjmy twojej nowej mocy! Śnieżyca! – zawołał Cole. Zespół R został zamrożony przez lodowy atak Piloswina Cola. - A teraz usunięcie! – krzyknął młody trener. Zespół R został wybity w niebo. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął! – zawołali i zniknęli z oczu Colowi i pozostałym. Piloswine rzucił się na Cola, ale tym razem o wiele łagodniej, niż kiedy był Swinubem. Oczywiście jego zwiększona masa dała się Colowi we znaki. - No dobrze Piloswine, nie liż już mnie hahahah zostaw hahaha zostaw!!! – wołał Cole przez Piloswina, który lizał go po twarzy. W końcu gruby pokemon zszedł ze swojego trenerka. - Ale grubas… - mruknął Cole wciąż rozbawiony i właśnie w tym momencie Cilan podniósł palec do góry. - Już wiem!!! – zawołał Cilan podchodząc do Charizarda i masując oraz kłując go w brzuch. - Maya podejdź tutaj. Spójrz na brzuch Charizarda. Czy nie wydaje ci się on większy, niż kilka tygodni temu? – zapytał ją Cilan. - Masz rację, jest trochę większy, ale… jak już ci mówiłam, dbam o niego – powiedziała dumna z siebie Maya - A no właśnie, dbasz aż nadto. Charizard ma wszystko, czego zapragnie bez większego wysiłku ani treningu. To dlatego zrobił się taki leniwy – po prostu przytył. Zamiast napychać go najlepszymi frykasami zainwestuj w karnet na siłownię dla niego – powiedział Cilan uśmiechając się - Ale muuuuszę??? Ja tak nie znoszę wuefu… - powiedziała zniechęcona Maya, a wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. I oto cała zagadka rozwiązana! Ojj wiele się działo w tym odcinku! Jak Cole będzie sobie radził ze swoim Piloswinem? Czy dalej będzie tak niesforny, tak jak to było, gdy był Swinubem? Czy Chikorita Cola wkrótce opanuje do perfekcji swoje liściaste ostrze? Dowiemy się tego w kolejnych odcinkach!!! PS: Dami, prawie 2000 słów :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 11:21, kwi 15, 2013 (UTC) Najważniejsze wydarzenia * ' ' ewoluuje w ' ' * ' ' uczy się 'liściastego ostrza, jednak nie opanowała go jeszcze do perfekcji Debiuty Pokemonów * '''Nuzelaf Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Maya' *'Volt' *'Jessie' *'James' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Piloswine *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Finneon' (Layli) *'Starly' (Cola) *'Swinub' (Cola; przed ewolucją) *'Piloswine' (Cola; ewoluował) *'Gible' (Cilana) *'Charizard' (Mai) *'Nuzleaf' (Mai) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) *'Venomoth' (Jessie) *'Ekans' (Jessie) *'Growlithe' (Jamesa)